24 Oneshots 24 Hours
by The Dancing Nerd
Summary: Exactly what the title says. Starting at midnight I have 24 hours to write 24 oneshots. Sounds easy enough. Except I write one oneshot each hour until midnight the next day. Cue hilarity and slap happy writing. Complete.
1. 24 Oneshots 24 Hours

24 writing prompts.

24 hours.

I've come up with a list of 24 writing prompts.

For the next 24 hours, starting at midnight, I will write a shot oneshot based on the prompt that correspond to it.

When it reaches :57 of the hour, and I'm not finished with the oneshot, I have to post it as is, no matter how bad it may be.

Also, my best friend, Alex, is staying up with me.

Here are the prompts.

1. Start

2. Month

3. Music

4. Hair

5. White

6. Liquid

7. Pants

8. Feet

9. Umbrella

10. Opera

11. Crickets

12. Shadow

13. Showdown

14. Pizza

15. Insanity

16. Antarctica

17. Morning

18. Wood

19. Instrument

20. Black

21. Soft

22. Cheating

23. Nickel

24. Celebration

The idea?

Completely Vera's. If you haven't already, you really need to check out her stuff.

If you want to do this, you can. But please tell Vera first.

I think that's about it.

Max: Ahem!

Me: Oh yeah! Max will be here too.


	2. 1 Start

**Me: Hey, it's almost 1 and I was pretty blank for this one. Oh well, here goes nothing.**

**Alex: Hehe, Pacman. -continues to play Pacman online-**

**Me: As you can see, Alex has been a great help so far.**

**Alex: Hey! At least I'm here.**

**Me: True. Also, the Vera I mentioned as having the original idea for this story is Vera Amber. She's a genius!**

**Max: Okay, can you write the dang thing now!**

**Me: Patience, young one.**

**Max: I'm older than you.**

**Me: Shut up!**

It was mid afternoon and the heat was beating down on the crowd. Around half a dozen people were lined across a starting line labelled START. These participants were Mr. Chu, Gozen, Ter Bortch, Omega, Max II, the Uber Director, and Dr. Hans Gunther-Hagen.

A large horn rang through the stadium and a deep announcer announced, "Welcome to round six of the Max Attack Competition. This is a race to see who can capture the great Maximum Ride first. The winner will be named champion and the Evil Nemesis of the Decade."

A murmur spread through the crowd and the seven smiled wickedly at each other.

"On your mark! Get ready! Get set…" The announcer trailed off as an unexpected contender stepped up to the line.

"Hey guys! Can I play too?"

Dr. Hans Gunther-Hagen looked appalled. "Dylan! What the hell are you doing here?"

**Me: Heh. It's a drabble.**

**Max: Does that even count.**

**Me: I think so...if it doesn't whoever made up a no drabble rule can suck it.**

**Max: That's lovely.**

**Alex: -hits computer- I hate minesweeper!**

**Me: Poor Alex.**

**_Me&Max&Alex_**


	3. 2 Month

**Me: Hehe, I like this one. Oh, and I just showed Alex Omegle text. She is talking to people about pancakes and waffles...should I be worried?**

**Max: Nah! Leave her be.**

**Me: She seems to be having fun.**

**Alex: -laughs-**

**Me: You're right. Let's leave her alone.**

Nudge gaped at Iggy. "Every month?" She asked weakly.

Iggy nodded. "Yes, honey. I know Max hasn't told you yet, but I thought I should tell you."

She shook her head in disbelief. "This can't be possible. You said every month. But that means…"

Iggy gave her a warm out of character smile. "I know. It can cause some changes in your body. You may have cravings, get cramps, and some even get a little sick from time to time."

She nodded in understanding. "So I have to get an abortion every month. What else hasn't Max told me."

Iggy flashed her a coy smile. "Well…"

**Me: Oh, Iggy! You sly dog.**

**Max: Noel?**

**Me: What?**

**Max: Just wondering about your sanity.**

**Me: Oh, that left the building ages ago.**

**Alex: Pancake?**

**_Me&Max&Alex_**


	4. 3 Music

**Me: Hmm, it wasn't 3:03 when I wrote this, but oh well.**

**Max: Interesting…**

**Alex: -omegles-**

**Me: Is that even a word?**

"Nudge! Go to bed!" Max screamed from downstairs.

Nudge looked at the clock. It was 3:03.

3:03...

Sean burst through my door. "I'm not your boyfriend baby!" He yelled. "I'm not your cute little sex toy."

Nudge just looked at him blankly. "What?"

"What can I say? Three babies in the backseat singing."

"Too you!" Someone chorused.

"Hey DJ won't you play that song."

"For me!" The invisible voice chorused again.

Nudge was still beyond confused. "Who are you?"

He ignored her question. "Tell me baby pretty baby, that this house isn't a graveyard. Tell me how to stay strong."

"And carry you home!" The unidentifiable voice sang.

Nudge looked around for the invisible man. "What the crap!" She yelled.

A man appeared in front of her. "This is 3Oh!3!"

Katy Perry appeared in a puff of red smoke. "Cause I just set them up, just set them up, just set them up."

"Cause I!" The trio chorused.

Sean stepped forward. "Cause I-"

Nudge's last strand of sanity snapped. "Shut up!" She screamed. "I love your music, but what the hell are you doing here! I mean what is your problem?" She stood up and glared at them.

"Don't trust a ho. Never trust a ho. Won't cause a ho won't trust me."

Nudge screamed in annoyance. "Go away!"

They did.

I'd like to say that that was the end of Nudge's stressful night.

But it wasn't

About five minutes later, when Nudge was just about to fall asleep, someone stepped into her room through the window. She leaped to her feet and prepared for a fight.

Instead a cute guy strutted into the room singing as he went.

"Not another one." Nudge groaned. "Why are you here?"

He smiled. "If you got money, you get in for free."

She thought about smacking him. He had a pretty face, but it would be prettier with his mouth closed.

He gestured behind him. "This little girl was alone in the world. Until she found a way to get a fix for free. Oh pretty please. It breaks my heart to see another tragedy. She finally got her picture on TV."

Things were getting out of control. Was that Ke$ha walking in?

"Come on! Live it up while you can."

With a glance back at the Cobra Starship guy, she moved towards Ke$ha. "Hey! I love your stuff, but I would really appreciate it if you left.

"Coming out your mouth with your blah, blah, blah. Zip your lip like a padlock-"

"SHUT UP AND GET OUT!" Nudge thundered angrily.

Ke$ha glared at her, but left anyway.

She turned towards the Cobra Starship guy who was lounging across her chair. "I know you're type. You're Max's little girl. Just take a bite. Let me shake up your world. 'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong. I'm gonna make you lose control." He sang.

Nudge could hold back her smile. "You make them good girls go bad." She whispered as he walked over to her. It was cute, but creepy. Let's lean more towards creepy.

**Max: Ew.**

**Me: Well, I was going to make it you instead of Nudge, but I thought you would be made fun of enough throughout the night. No reason to give me more blackmail against you.**

**Max: Hmm, I'm starting to like this story.**

**Me: Thought you would.**

**Alex: -still omegles- **

**Me: Maybe I shouldn't have shown her that site...**

**_Me&Max&Alex_**


	5. 4 Hair

**Me: -grins-**

**Max: Should I be scared?**

**Me: Maybe.**

**Max: Uh oh!**

**Alex: Max, shut up! It's awesome!**

**Me: At least SOMEONE is supportive.**

**Max: She isn't in the stories.**

**Me: I don't think she'd be a sour puss like you if she was.**

**Max: -grumbles-**

I woke up like I would any normal day. I hauled myself out of bed and headed down to the kitchen.

"Max! I made pancakes." Iggy called from the kitchen.

That woke me up. I was in the kitchen within a matter of seconds. "Pancakes?" I asked.

Iggy smiled. "Still cooking 'em."

Dylan sat me down next to him on a stool. "Hey Ma…" He looked at me and his eyes widened.

"What?" I asked, the panic evident in my voice. Was it and expiration date or…

"Your hair. It's awful."

"You look great too, honey." I grumbled under my breathe.

Angel skipped up to me. "Morning, Max. How…" Angel trailed off as her eyes locked with my hair. She walked away muttering, "Not natural."

The second I ate my pancakes I was definitely taking a shower.

Gazzy was next to say hello. "Hey…nice hair." He joked and walked away.

Nudge was the last one to the table. The last one to see my awful hair. One look and she screamed. "What did you do to your hair?" She shook her head disapprovingly. "It's horrible."

I turned to Dylan. "Is it that bad?" I asked and met his eyes. He went still. "Dylan?" No reply.

I got a good look at the rest of the kids at the table. The all froze instantly. "What is up with my hair?" I asked. No reply.

Something was definitely wrong. I checked each flock member. The were all frozen. Cold as stone.

A horrifying idea struck me. I ran to the nearest mirror. When I looked at my reflection, I didn't see a rat's nest made out of my hair. Instead, my hair had turned into snakes. I screamed and ran away from my reflection.

"Iggy! I have Medusa's hair and it turned everyone into stone!" I yelled hysterically.

Iggy just shrugged and looked up at me. "It's times like this that make me appreciate being blind."

**Max: I had reason to be afraid.**

**Me: You're so overly dramatic. Alex, what are you doing?**

**Alex: I don't even know. I think I'm reading.**

**Me: Might want to click humor and junk.**

**Max: -facepalm-**

_**Me&Max&Alex**_


	6. 5 White

The Author sat on the couch tapping her keyboard impatiently. "What is white?"

A slap happy Alex rolled around the floor laughing. "Look at her bad face lift!"

The Author rolled her eyes and wracked her brain for ideas. "Snow is white. My shirt is white." She looked at the TV. " That man is white. My Moves Are White." She paused. "I love that song."

**Me: It took about 20 minutes, but I finally got an idea.**

**Max: But not a good one.**

**Me: Hey! It's less than excellent, but better than nothing.**

**Alex: -laughs- Bad face lifts!**

**Max: -confused-**

**Alex: Look!**

**Max: -gets it- -laughs-**

Iggy danced around the house. "White! White! White!" He cried picking up every white object he could see, which was anything he could see. He pranced around squealing like a little girl and happily playing with whatever he could get his hands on.

He skipped past Max in order to play with a white lamp in her room. "What are you doing?" She asked.

Iggy giggled, poked the lamp, and skipped away. Max looked at his retreating figure confused. "Freak," muttered under her breathe and went back to doing her Max things.

Iggy, on the other hand, spent the rest of the day playing with white things. Some of these white things were better left unbothered. Like Nudge's cloths and Dylan's dandruff. They weren't too happy when he started messing with either of those things.

**Max: Dylan doesn't have dandruff!**

**Me: And you know this because you spend a lot of time running your fingers through Dylie's hair?**

**Max: No…**

**Me: I didn't think so.**

**Max: Have you?**

**Me: -raises eyebrows- What if I did?**

**Alex: -laughs- My eyes! Their eyes!**

**Me: She's really slap happy.**

**Max: I noticed.**

_**Me&Max&Alex**_


	7. 6 Liquid

**Me: We're not tired...well, no one knows about Alex.**

**Alex: Yo! Let's go to Jo's Bar! -laughs- Does it sound like I'm laughing?**

**Max: Yes, yes it does.**

**Alex: It doesn't sound like I'm laughing! -chuckles-**

**Max: -eyeroll- **

**Me: Onward!**

Nudge swished around the liquid in her cup. She made a face and looked and looked at Max. "What is this?"

Max shrugged. "I'm not sure, but mom said it would help with headaches."

Nudge took a tentative sip and made a face. "This tastes gross!" She whined, resisting the urge to spit the stuff out.

"It's what she said." Max confirmed. "It may not taste good, but it'll make you better."

Nudge nodded and downed the liquid in one gulp. She coughed. "It burns." She choked out, making a face of disgust.

Max just took the glass out of her hand and threw it in the sink. "Dr. M said you should be feeling better soon, so you don't have to go to bed just yet." Nudge nodded and left for the living room.

Max grabbed the bottle and placed it back on the shelf. The giant bottle of medicine didn't fit in the medicine cabinet. Max looked closer at the label. Oops, wrong bottle...

Biting her lip, Max edged towards the living room. One peek and she knew she was dead. In that little peak she saw Nudge ranting to Iggy about…abortions.

**Me: Hehe, I love that Month chapter.**

**Alex: -jams out to Zombie Nation- Woah! Woaaaaoaoaooaah! Oooooh! Oooohhh! Wooooaoaoaoaoh!**

**Me: -nods to music-**

**Max: -headdesk-**

**_Me&Max&Alex_**


	8. 7 Pants

**Me: I had an idea and forgot it. So I came up with this.**

**Max: Look, Alex is acting like a normal person!**

**Alex: I am really tired...I wanna go swimming.**

**Max: Okay, not entirely like a normal person.**

**Me: Well, did you expect a non-weirdo? She is MY friend.'**

**Max: True.**

It's been far too many times that I've woken up in a strange place after being kidnapped by strange people.

I opened my eyes, even though a pointless task, and tried to listen to the scientists working around me.

No needles, no talking, no problem. Right? Wrong. Around half a dozen scientists surrounded me with me apparent motives. Why? I had no clue, but I planned on figuring it out.

It didn't take long because a minute later Dr. Hans Gunther-Hagen strode into the room. "I asked for Maximum Ride!" He yelled. "This pest will do me no good in the Challenge. They won't settle for anyone but her, and if you had a brain in your head you could see that this is clearly not her!"

I could hear the scientists rushing around me. A needle stuck into my arm and I gasped in pain. Soon the pain faded into a pleasure and I was floating into unconsciousness.

I woke up somewhere in the forest where I had been flying before. I was stranded and alone. Nothing could be worse.

I felt for something. "WHERE THE HELL DID MY PANTS GO?" I yelled, my outburst echoing through the trees.

**Me: Where the hell DID my pants go?**

**Alex: Right here! -holds pants-**

**Me: Thanks!**

**Max: Wha? Did I miss something?**


	9. 8 Feet

**Me: Ahh! Writer's Block.**

**Alex: I have an idea! The can find a mermaid and they can teach her about feet. Happy feet. Small feet. Large feet. Dirty feet. Smelly feet. Fat feet….**

**Me: Okay, I think that's enough. I'll make something up on the spot. Thanks for the idea though.**

**Alex: -grins-**

Max, Angel, and Gazzy were playing Monopoly when a man appeared in a puff of purple smoke.

"Bonjour ! Je suis l'Un Jambe Homme."(1) He yelled.

Max and Angel stared at the man. Gazzy strode up to him and smiled. "Où votre jambe est?"(2) He asked.

The man laughed. "Je n'ai pas mangé mes légumes et il est tombé de."(3)

Gazzy's eyes got wide and he looked worried. "Est tombé de! Je ne mange pas mes légumes souvent."(4)

The man nodded in understanding. "Si vous agissez maintenant peut-être vous pouvez épargner votre pied."(5)

"Hou là."(6) Gazzy mouthed in awe.

"Bon au revoir. Apprécier vos pieds,"(7) The man told Gazzy and disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

The three looked at each other appalled. "What just happened?" Angel asked.

Gazzy looked lost in thought. "If I don't eat my vegetables now, my foot could fall off like that guy's did!"

Angel looked at her brother like he was crazy.

"I'm not joking! I need to eat my vegetables. Oh, and I think I have a new power. I didn't think I knew French…"

**Me: That was fun to write! **

**And the translations are: **

**(1) Hello! I am the One Foot Man.**

**(2) What happened to your foot?**

**(3) I did not eat my vegetables and it fell off.**

**(4) Fell off! I don't eat my vegetables often.**

**(5) If you act now, maybe you can save your foot.**

**(6) Wow.**

**(7) Good bye! Appreciate your feet.**

**Alex: I still think my idea would've been awesome.**

**Me: I'm sure it would've.**

_**Me&Max&Alex**_


	10. 9 Umbrella

**Me: I almost took a short nap.**

**Alex: I saved her!**

**Me: Yes. Give thanks to Alex.**

**Max: -snores-**

**Me: She's been asleep for about two hours, and things got remarkably quiet once she hit the sack.**

The rain poured down outside. I couldn't help but groan as I saw the soaking wet kids run in from the parking lot.

"Need help miss?"

I glanced up to find myself looking at a teen model. Staring at him open mouthed, I tried to come up with words to say to him.

"Need help?" He repeated shaking his umbrella for emphasis on what he was asking.

I shook out of my daze and smiled at him. "Of course. Thank you so much."

He started walking with me. "No problem. What's you're name?"

"Ella," I stated simply.

The guy chuckled. "You can stand under my umbrella. Ella, ella, eh, eh, eh. Under my umbrella. Ella, ella, eh, eh, eh." He thought he was hilarious. Me? Not so much. Why was I always stuck with the morons. He was cute and, more or less, polite. He would be perfect if he never had to open his mouth.


	11. 10 Opera

**Me: Hey so I fell asleep for a few hours accidentally. -glares at Alex- When the alarm went off Alex turned it off instead of waking me up. Anyway, should I keep going and try to go a few hours past midnight to get them all done or should I call it quits? Neither Max or Alex will wake up, but I think I can manage without their great advice.**

**So what is this one? Opera. I can give it a shot.**

In the middle of the room, Nudge screeched in a bad attempt to do perform opera.

"Nudge!" Total screamed, unable to be heard over her voice. "Nudge, put a sock in it!" He snapped, shoving a pair of clean socks in her mouth to stop her from "singing".

**Me: It's really short, but I woke up ten 'til noon. Oh well.**


	12. 11 Crickets

**Me: I'm awake and watching Zombieland.**

**Max: -wakes up- Wha? Is that a…? I'm going back to bed.**

**Me: -grins-**

**Alex: -wakes up- You're watching the movie without me!**

**Me: it just started.**

**Alex: Cool! -watches-**

The tension in the room continued to rise as the stand-up comedian continued to get worse. He wiped sweat of his brow. "What did the mermaid do last Saturday night? She went to sea a movie!"

The room went silent. "Cricket, cricket," I whispered to Nudge who was beside me.

She nodded. "This guy sucks!" She replied with a shake of her head.

The "comedian" was getting more desperate. "Uh, what do termites eat for breakfast? Oak-meal!"

This time I wasn't the only one whispering, "Cricket, cricket." every time the audience went quiet. Which with this guy, was often.

Nudge gave me a look. "Why can't we leave?" She asked.

I glared at her. "There is always a pro after an amateur like him."

She snorted. "He is not an amateur; he is a train wreck."

I couldn't fight logic, he sucked. "You know we're here for support more than anything," I argued.

Nudge rolled her eyes. "Yeah, we have to support your boyfriend," Nudge teased. "Your train wreck of a boyfriend."

I glared at her. "Nudge!" I snapped.

She shrugged. "Look at him!"

Actually, my boyfriend was just leaving the stage. "Give a big round of applause to Dylan, everybody." No one applauded.

Nudge coughed and gave me a look. "Is the comedian coming or not?"

"Give a warm welcome to Dane Cook."

I smirked at Nudge. "Is he good enough for you?" I asked.

Nudge huffed. "Shut up, Max."

**Me: I obviously didn't know what to do with crickets, but my friend always says that in awkward silences. It's really annoying actually.**

**Mom: What are you guys watching?**

**Me: You bought it for me. It's Zombieland.**

**Mom: -sits down- -watches- Ew! Blood!**

**Me: -eyeroll- It's a zombie movie!**


	13. 12 Shadow

**Me: This is what I would name Total and Akila's puppies. Max would hate me, but she can deal.**

**Max: -huffs- You want to name one Fang!**

**Me: Hehe, yep.**

**Alex: -plays Pacman-**

**Me: Anyway, on with the story!**

Four pups played in the yard, fighting and tripping all over each other.

The first one, Takila, stumbled around the yard. She was the clumsiest of the group. Sleek and smooth, her golden coat shimmered in the sunlight. She fell again.

The second one, Fang, had charcoal eyes and a chocolate coat. Max particularly stayed away from this one. He was the moodier one in the group. Half the time he would be quiet and mope around the yard, but the other half of the time he was almost as fierce as Medusa.

Speaking of Medusa, the third one in the group, she was a little devil. She had the bambi eyes of an angel, but her personality stated otherwise. She was the puppy who was always stirring up trouble and picking a fight.

You may be surprised to hear about Fabio, the only normal pup of the litter. Well, almost normal. The only thing about Fabio is that he liked playing with his shadow more than his brothers and sisters.

If someone was to look at the four puppies they would see a pretty yellow lab tripping over her feet, a dark silent one going back and forth between isolating himself and fighting, a innocent-looking dog trying to fight anyone and everyone, and a little reddish-brown puppy hopping and skipping around hid shadow.

They were an odd bunch, but Total and Akila loved them to death.

**Me: Cute!**

**Max: You're the one that wrote it.**

**Me: Therefore making me unable to think it is cute?**

**Max: Well...no. Oh yeah, and I've forgotten to say this the whole time so far, but READ and REVIEW!**

**Me: Aww! Thanks, Max-a-million!**

**Max: -glares-**

**_Me&Max&Alex_**


	14. 13 Showdown

**Alex: I love pinball. Pinball is fun!**

**Me: Okay.**

**Alex: Noooooooooo!**

**Me: I'm sorry.**

**Alex: It's okay. -sadness-**

**Max: You guys are pretty effing crazy. **

**Me: And?**

Fang stood about ten feet away from Dylan. He clenched and unclenched his fists. "I'm done with this crap. Let's settle this as men."

Dylan nodded and snapped his fingers and music came blaring out of no where in particular. "Yo! check it out, I've got a plan. Here's my intention." Dylan raked his fingers through his hair nervously. "Wrong song," He muttered before snapping again. A more appropriate song for bashing in faces came on.

"Good choice," Fang commented.

Dylan beamed. "Thanks!"

All friendliness disappeared between them. "Okay. You want my girl? You're going to have to fight for her. "Let's dance, clone boy."

Dylan cracked his knuckles and shed his stylish leather jacket. Dylan smiled and did a double pirouette and came out of it with a pencil turn. When he stopped he posed and pointed at Fang. "Your turn," He said cockily.

Resisting the urge to burst out laughing, Fang smirk at him. "Not that kind of dancing, asshat." He sneered before punching Dylan in the jaw with all him might.

Dylan's jaw cracked and he went flying back. As he hit the hard pavement, he let out a whine and glared up at Dylan. "But-"

Fang shrugged. "All is fair in love and war." He stated before spinning on his heel and disappearing.

**Me: -pictures Dylan doing pirouette- -bursts out laughing-**

**Alex: -reads- -bursts out laughing-**

**Me: What can you expect? We're dancers.**

**Max: Wow.**

**Me: If you think you know the song, click that little cute button and tell me what song you think it is. Or just click the button anyway...**

**_Me&Max&Alex_**


	15. 14 Pizza

**Me: I was torn between Dylan having a pizza face or attack of the man-eating pizza. Decisions. Decisions.**

**Alex: -laughs- Pizza is gonna eat Dylan's face.**

**Me: Let's hope not.**

**Max: Do I want to know?**

**Me: We are discussing evil pizza eating Dylan's face.**

**Max: You could have just said no.**

It was a normal pizza filled Wednesday, but this time when they went to the pizzeria they took a good look at the menu. "Pizza of Amazingness?" Max asked, pointing to a page on the menu dedicated to this amazing pizza.

Nudge looked like she could drool. "It does have amazing in it's name. Plus, look! You'll eat it fast before it can eat you. Doesn't that sound cool? I mean, it's a weird slogan, but it caught my attention. Ooh, do you think we can get the meat off it?"

The pizza man shook his head. "Sorry miss. Meat included."

Nudge sighed and looked at the pizza longingly. "Maybe just this once I could sneak in a little meat. I need to eat more protein anyway."

"We'll take two Pizza of Amazingness." Max asked.

The pizza man laughed. "You won't need more than one."

"But-"

"Trust me. Twenty teenage boys couldn't finish a pizza."

Max raised her eyebrows. "How big is this pizza?"

The guy calculated in his head. "It's about a 50 inch and it's pretty loaded.

Max smiled. "We'll take it!"

Thirty minutes and an awkward pizza box later they arrived back at the house.

"Let's eat this sucker!" Nudge yelled and frolicked into the house.

Max followed her into the house with the big pizza box in her hands.

Once everyone was piled back into the house she opened the box and looked at the Pizza of Amazingness.

"Wow." Angel and Nudge breathed together. The pizza was…well, amazing.

Suddenly, the pizza started trembling and humming.

"Umm, what is in this thing?" Iggy asked.

The pizza floated up to Max's eye level. "You had your chance to take a bite, now it's my turn." The pizza grew two eyes and a mouth. The pizza snapped it's teeth tauntingly and swallowed the pizza box whole.

The flock all took that as a cue to skedaddle. They all started screaming instantaneously and darted off in different directions.

The pizza made no move to go after the kids. It just smiled and started floating back to the pizzeria, humming the whole way. It was hard finding work when you were a man-eating pizza. Now, he made $25 a job and he even got to eat a victim on occasion. Life was good.

**Alex: Hehe, I liked that one.**

**Me: It was sure fun to write.**

**Max: -facepalm- Why, Noel? Why?**

**Me: -beams- Why not?**

_**Me&Max&Alex**_


	16. 15 Insanity

**Me: This chapter going to be awesome. -beams-**

**Max: Uh oh.**

**Alex: Hehe, let's do this!**

Max and Fang frolicked through a field of daisies.

"Oh Fang!"

"Oh Max!"

"Oh man!"

Both Max and Fang jumped apart and looked towards whoever had interrupted. A tall white-bearded man stepped forward. "DUMBLEDORE!" He yelled before disappearing into the daisies.

_That was weird._ Max thought. She turned back to Fang, or at least where Fang used to be. "Fang?" She yelled.

She wondered through the flowers looking for a sign on Fang. She was so intent on finding him she didn't even notice the giant black hole that she stepped into. "BWAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as she fell aimlessly through the dark. With a painful thump, she landed on solid ground.

"Hey! Hey! Hey, Max! Max! Maxine! Minnie! Hey!"

Max screamed as a giant orange with a face appeared in front of her. "Wazzzuuuuupppppppp?" The orange asked.

Max just stared.

"Hey! Hey, Fang. Fangles!" Fang appeared next to the orange. "Knife." He stated. As if on cue a giant knife swung down on Fang.

She yelped and sprinted away from the heartbreaking scene and ran into a pair of pink and blue unicorns. They were standing in front of a door. "The door is everything! All that once was and all that will be!" The other unicorn continued, "The door controls' time and space. Love and death! The door can see into your mind." The other unicorn raised his voice. "THE DOOR CAN SEE INTO YOUR SOUL!"

Max looked at the unicorns blankly. "The door can do all that?" She asked.

The pink unicorn let out a short laugh. "No."

Max rolled her eyes at the unicorn who had now started to fly through the air with legs like rubber bands. She crept past them and went through the door.

And instantly regretted it.

Two guys rushed up to me. "Who are you?" She asked taking a step away from the boys.

"Ian." "Anthony."

Max tried to smile. "Nice to meet you."

They ignored her question. "Which would win, my pink doughnut or his soft taco?"

Max looked between the two unusual boys and pulled out a churro. "Neither! My churro is badass!" She yelled before storming off.

She walked by a guy smearing bananas on his face. "I got banana make-up!" He sang.

Max stopped and shook her head. "Am I going insane?" She asked herself.

A donkey stepped out from behind a tree. "No, Maximum. You have been insane for a while."

Max tried to think of a time where things had been this crazy. She only knew one person who could be this insane. "Noel! You better start running. The second you stop this sto-"

The Author appeared in a puff on orange smoke. "Max! Behave. Don't make me go all crazy white chick on you. I will."

Max just glared at the Author.

With a little giggle, the Author disappeared to post the random drabble she had written.

**Me: Heh. Even in my stories Max won't listen.**

**Max: You killed Fang!**

**Me: You'll get over it.**

**Alex: -omegles-**

_**Me&Max&Alex**_


	17. 16 Antarctica

**Me: Woo hoo! I am awake! I just ate a lemon.**

**Alex: Blah! I still am.**

**Max: I'm just watching with amusement…**

**Me: -sticks tongue out-**

Nudge and Angel raced up to me with grins plastered to their faces.

I groaned. "What did you do?" I asked.

Angel squealed. "Can we keep it? Please!" Angel me bambi eyes and batted her eyelashes. I didn't even know what they wanted yet, but I was sure it wasn't good.

Nudge pushed something out from behind her. "Absolutely not!" I snapped.

Nudge whined and joined Angel on giving me bambi eyes.

I groaned, they knew I was a sucker for bambi eyes. "Fine! But only for this week. Then you will put the poor thing back in Antarctica." I bet you're a little confused. Well, last week we had to go to Antarctica for a mission.

Angel and Nudge had brought back a baby penguin. I didn't know what went on in their minds, but how did they think this was a good idea!

Angel ran up to hug me. "Sqee!" She cheered. I patted her back awkwardly.

"Remember, end of the week. Also, I'm expecting you two to be taking care of this thing for the entire time it is here. If any of you," I pointedly looked at the penguin. "Cause trouble you should fix it before it makes its way to me."

The baby penguin waddles up to me. I smiled down at it. It was just so dang cute. The baby stepped onto my feet snuggled up against my leg…and threw up on my shoes.

I glared at the two girls and they instantly raced over to take the penguin away. I had a bad feeling a penguin could do a lot of damage in a week's time. I looked at my shoes in disgust. I definitely needed to learn the immunity to bambi eyes.

**Me: Hehe, did you know penguins can shoot their droppings over 10 feet.**

**Max: I didn't, nor do I care.**

**Alex: What! **

**Me: -grins-**

_**Me&Max&Alex**_


	18. 17 Morning

**Me: This one is really short, but oh well. **

**Alex: Your mom isn't being encouraging.**

**Me: She told me to go to bed and get sleep. She also dragged me out of the house which is the reason for the shortness. Oh, she keeps trying to lure us to sleep. "Here have this comfy blanket and pillows." "Want me to warm milk up for you." "When you need it, you guys can go into my room and sleep on my big comfy bed. You really should do that."**

**It get's annoying.**

**Alex: Ain't that the truth!**

**Max: Huh? Sorry, spacing out over here.**

**Me: Yeah, why don't you go back to that.**

**Max: -glares-**

"I wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy." I growled and reached for my alarm clock. 6:30? That was way to early for me to be up.

I smacked the snooze button and rolled over. That didn't work because less than a minute later I was being jumped on by a little girl. I groaned and sat upright. "What is it honey?" I grumbled, trying to sound as perky as possible.

"School!" Angel piped up happily.

Max looked at Angel wide eyed. "School?" She repeated horrified.

Angel nodded. "Yeah, Dr. Hans Gunther-Hagen enrolled us while you were sleeping." I fell back, my face fading from view.

I gasped and jerked upright. I was alone in my room. Wait, I was already upright? I looked around my dark room. Oh, it was a dream. I looked over at my singing alarm clock. 4:30. I growled and unplugged it from the wall.

Very funny Iggy.

**Me: Yeah, I wrote it in like ten minutes. Last time when that happened I wrote a two liner. Oh well, it's short and confusing, but longer than the opera one.**

**Alex: Ain't that the truth!**

**Me: De ja vue!**

_**Me&Max&Alex**_


	19. 18 Wood

**Me: I'm not sure what this will be about yet.**

**Max: You are such a good planner.**

**Me: It's called improvisation.**

Max paced around the room. "Give me the uses of wood."

The room went silent. Max sighed impatiently and fiddled with the wooden stake in her hand. "Wood is not a toy. It can be dangerous. It isn't something you can just mess around with."

Iggy tried to hold back a laugh and ended up snorting. "Some of us tend to play around with our wood more than others." Iggy muttered, looking in Dylan's general direction.

"Hey!" Max snapped. All eyes turned back to her. "This is vampirism we're dealing with people! What do you know about wood?"

Nudge's hand popped into the air. "Well, stakes are ideal for killing vampires, but if you don't have a direct shot at the heart the attempt is all but pointless. If you are going vampire hunting you should carry silver on you."

Max nodded off to Nudge. "Anyone have anything else to add?" Max asked.

Iggy raised his hand. "The term wood has a lot of meaning and is used for many different things. I think you should be a little more specific before you ask someone to go into detail about something. You could hear something you'd rather have been left unsaid." Iggy stated tapping Nudge with his foot. She blushed and looked at the floor.

Max's face flushed with anger. "Iggy!" She scolded.

Suddenly Edward waltzed into the room. Iggy leaped to the air grabbed Max's stake and lunged at Edward. "You think that will hurt me?" Edward asked.

Iggy attacked Edward anyway. "Eat wood, you sparkly son of a b*tch!"

Edward fell in a heap on the floor. Iggy looked down at him and giggled. "Eat wood," He repeated to himself before handing Max her stake and sitting back down. Everyone just stared.

**Me: Wow, I thought I was going to write about tree houses.**

**Max: Me too.**

**Alex: -laughs-**


	20. 19 Instruments

**Me: Ahhh! -jumps into Max's arms- Writers block!**

**Alex: Hurry up and finish so we can finish that horror movie.**

**Me: I'm trying but I drew blank.**

**Max: -drops-**

**Me: Ouch! That's gonna leave a mark.**

Max held the thing in her hand. I'm supposed to blow in this and make music? She asked herself.

"Play on three." Total called. Everyone raised their instrument. "One. Two. Three!"

Everyone, even though completely inexperienced, played their instruments.

After a few moments of the random blowing everyone stopped and looked back to Total. With wide eyes he looked at each of the flock members. "You guys suck."

**Me: The end!**


	21. 20 Black

**Me: Ahhh, I don't have time for author notes!**

Nudge glared at Iggy. "It's your turn to do dish duty." She ordered.

Iggy shrugged. "I'd rather not. I made the damn dinners in the first place."

Nudge sent him a glare that was useless anyway. "All the more reason you should do the dishes."

Iggy smirked. "Really? Because I think you owe me one." He cocked his head to the side. "What do you think?"

Nudge stood up straighter and locked her jaw. "I think you should go do the dishes before things get ugly." She retorted.

He acted as if he was giving her a once over. "Uglier? Is that even possible?"

Nudge's anger boiled. "Max! Iggy isn't doing the dishes!"

Max's voice carried into the room. "Iggy, just do the damn dishes. I'm not in the mood."

Nudge smiled. "Ha!"

Iggy rolled his eyes and took a step towards the kitchen, but stopped short. "It's because I'm black isn't it?"

Nudge opened her mouth to say something, but snapped it shut. "You're not black."

Iggy acted confused. "What do you mean?"

"Are you trying to make fun or my skin color?" Nudge snarled and sent him a death glare.

Iggy returned the look. "I could say the same for you, cracka'!" He fake snapped. Before Nudge could come up with a reply Iggy went into the kitchen.

Once he was out of Nudge's sight he let out a small chuckle. "Another little perk about being blind: you can insult people's appearances and they don't know how to react."

He cleaned the kitchen, listening to sounds of Nudge babbling to herself about what had happened between them.

Girls.

**Me: I have about thirty seconds so I felt obliged to write something…**

**Max: Okay, that's something. Let's post this sucker!**

**Me: Sounds good to me!**


	22. 21 Soft

**Me: You know you're slap happy when:**

**You have a dance party to that Freddy Krueger Song.**

**You sing the song for half an hour.**

**Max: Shut up you guys!**

**Alex: 1, 2. Freddy's coming for you. 3, 4. Better lock your door. 5, 6. Grab your crucifix. 7, 8. Better stay up late. 9, 10. Never sleep again.**

**Me: We are totally slap happy! Oh, and I felt like righting the wrong of Max's hair. That's why this one is how it is.**

I looked at my new conditioner. _Medusa BeGone. _It sounded like a promising product.

I squeezed a glob onto my hand and eased it over the little snakes that qualifies as my hair. Following the eight-step directions I finished conditioning my hair and stepped out of the shower.

I quickly towel dried my hair, ran a comb through it, and headed downstairs.

"Iggy! I might have fixed my hair." I yelled.

Iggy walked out from his room. "I don't mean to damper your happiness, but I don't care about how stylish your hair is."

I smacked him upside the head. "I meant the snakes moron."

He smiled at me. "I know," He informed me in a matter-of-fact tone. I was so tempted to smack him again when he chuckled.

"Are you done yet?" I sneered.

He nodded. "Yeah. Can I feel?"

"Go for it."

He touched my hair and tensed immediately.

"Please tell me I have hair," I begged.

Iggy nodded. "You have hair." His voice sounded mechanic.

"What about this hair?"

Iggy seemed to snap out of his daze. "Well, it is hair," He paused. "But not the hair your looking for. It's snake hair."

I groaned and fell into a chair. "I spend half an hour trying to fix this mess!" I sobbed motioning towards my hair.

Iggy touched a piece of my hair, a snake really, and pulled back. "On the brightside, your hair is so freaking soft." He petted the snake…err, lock of hair. "Plus, these little things seem kind of cute."

The snake he was petting nuzzled his hand. It was kind of cute. They, or at least the one Iggy was petting, acted kind of like puppies.

Speaking of puppies, where the hell had Total been during all of this havoc?

**Me: I loved that one.**

**Max: It was okay…I still don't like the concept though.**

**Me: -eyeroll- You never do.**

**Max: You have a point.**

_**Me&Max&Alex**_


	23. 22 Cheating

**Me: -gasp- The cheating chapter! **

**Max: -facepalm-**

**Me: The chapter isn't about cheating though. I wrote this right before Vera wrote her chapter about Mexico. I'm a cheater! -sobs- Okay, I'm over it. **

**Alex: -gasp- You cheated? Good. You wouldn't be human if you didn't. I mean, you had to wait four seconds to open your blank document because it'd be cheating if you started early. It's about time you-**

**Me: Grew a pair?**

**Alex: I was going to say broke the rules but that works too.**

**Me: -guilty grin-**

Twelve Mexicans paraded into the large office singing and dancing as they went along. Mr. Chu's face flushed in anger. "What is this nonsense?" He thundered. "Who is behind this madness?"

As he said this a clap of lightning flashed in the doorway, momentarily blinding the little Chinese man. When he looked back at the doorway, a man was standing outside of it. Throwing the door open and storming inside of the office the person yelled, "I am! I sent the dancing Mexicans here." He stood proud with his chest puffed out.

Mr. Chu looked at him in confusion. "Why would you do something like this?" He cried in distress. The twelve performers had started singing an unknown upbeat song in Spanish. "What the heck are they saying anyway?"

The hero standing in the doorway shook his head. "No clue…Anyway, I am here to destroy you."

"Who do you think you are?" Mr. Chu asked.

With a grin he replied, "Dylan."

Mr. Chu looked at him disbelievingly. "The Dylan?" He asked. "The one with wings?"

Dylan nodded proudly.

Mr. Chu burst out laughing. "The worst damage you are going to have on me is bust out my eardrums with your high-pitched song Baby. I mean, have you ever heard of puberty?" Tears burned in the corners of Dylan's eyes, causing Mr. Chu a little satisfaction.

"That's what I though. Now go mope around at your house and wish that puberty will come." He glanced over at the Mexicans. "Leave them." With a defeated sigh, Dylan turned around and headed out of the office.

Once he was positive the boy was out of hearing range, he turned towards the dozen men. "Would you do The Mexican Hat Dance?"

The group just stared at him blankly. Mr. Chu racked his brain for the translation. "Hmm, danza del sombrero mexicano por favor."

A murmur rippled through the crowd and the office exploded in the song. A secret compartment rose from the floor, and Mr. Chu grabbed his special sombrero out of the compartment. With a loud battle cry, Mr. Chu jumped into the fiesta and started dancing. It was probably the weirdest sight to be seen.

**Me: Yeah, it's weird and all, but I like picturing Mr. Chu doing the Mexican Hat Dance.**

**Max: What did he say in Spanish?**

**Me: I think I wrote, "Mexican Hat Dance, please." Or at least I tried to.**

**Alex: -giggles- Let's eat another lemon.**

**Me: -sighs- Time to go wake myself up. -eats lemon- **

**Alex and I: Lemon rush! Woot! Woot! Raise the roof.**

**Max: -inches away-**

_**Me&Max&Alex**_


	24. 23 Nickel

**Me: Man, I should have thought about my topics before just using a bunch of random words as prompts.**

**Max: That would've been a good idea.**

**Me: Oh well, too late now.**

**Alex: 1, 2. Freddy's coming for you-**

**Max and I: Shut up!**

**Alex: -silence-**

Angel let out a small gasp and dove towards the sidewalk.

"A penny," She squealed, showing it to everyone.

Dylan looked at it for a second before finding a penny of his own. "I have one too!" He announced proudly.

Angel just glared at him.

Gazzy was next to lunge for a penny. "It's facing heads up!' Gazzy declared with a big grin plastered across his face.

Nudge looked at the penny in Gazzy's hand. "I want a penny," She stopped to look at something on the ground. "Ooh, look! It's a penny."

By this point Angel just rolled her eyes and crossed her hands in front of her chest.

A random little boy ran up behind Iggy and pushed him over.

Iggy yelped. "Hey! Why did you- Is this a nickel?" Iggy held up a little silver coin.

Jealousy filled their eyes as they saw the nickel in Iggy's clutches.

Max looked around at her flock. "You people are- Oh my god! I found another Max Card."

**Me: It may have been stupid, but it was fun to write.**

**Max: And it was stupid.**

**Me: Put a sock in it.**

**Alex: -omegles-**

**Me: Uh oh! I think Omegle has brainwashed her.**

**Max: Does this mean she'll stop being crazy.**

**Me: Sorry, but no.**

**Max: Dang it!**

**Me: You'll live.**

_**Me&Max&Alex**_


	25. 24 Celebration

**Max: I'm scared. **

**Me: -looks at Alex- Me too.**

**Alex: -is crazy-**

"Celebrate good times. Come on!" Nudge sang in a surprisingly listenable voice unlike the opera she had tried in the past. Every other song she and that Cobra Starship dude would switch off.

The flock had thrown together a party last minute, and even in the stress of last minute planning, Nudge had managed to get her hands on all the lights in a typical club.

Everyone in the flock was there, even the puppies and the French man with one foot.

Speaking of the French man, he was once again having a heated discussion with Gazzy.

Max looked at the two of them. "I really shouldn't be weirded out by this stuff anymore."

Iggy plopped into the chair beside her and started petting one of her pet snakes. "Yeah. Aren't you used to the strange havoc of your daily life. I mean look at us. We're sitting here having a normal conversations while I pet your hair. Your Medusa hair."

Angel darted by them, trying to catch the baby penguin that was waddling away at top speed. Medusa raced beside Angel, barking at the poor penguin.

Max gaped at the fast penguin and then turned back to Iggy. "Yeah, I guess I should be used to it by this point," Max agreed, turning her attention on the dance floor.

Gazzy was holding Fang by the paws and spinning him around. Max saw this and instantly looked away.

Iggy took his hand off the snake and placed it on her shoulder. "Maybe it's time to move on." Iggy offered. "You obviously have a family that keeps your hands full without him."

He looked towards the back where both Total and Akila were helping a hysterical Takila to her feet. "I'm not sure, but I think I hear Takila crying. Whose gonna go, me or you?" Iggy didn't wait for her response he just stood and walked over to comfort the crying pup.

Max looked at Iggy's retreating figure a few seconds too long. Angel interrupted her jumbled thoughts, "Medusa tried to attack Poppy and now she's scared." Max looked down at the trembling penguin while her hair snakes hissed at Medusa as she tried to creep up on the little penguin. "Come on, honey. Let's go put Poppy to bed. I'll be there in a minute."

Max walked over to Gazzy and ruffled his hair. "Hey you two. Having fun?" Gazzy nodded enthusiastically and Fang just barked and shook his tail. "Angel's going to bed soon, if you want to join her."

Gazzy shook her head. "Please! It's only 2."

Max rolled her eyes and went to put Angel and Poppy to bed.

Maybe Iggy was right. It was time to stop chasing her shadow.

After putting Angel to bed Max went for a walk outside. A few feet away she heard a whining. As she neared the noise she could see the outline of Fabio.

She sat down with the sad puppy. "What's wrong?" She asked softly.

Fabio looked up at the moon, or lack of. It clicked in Max's mind. She picked up the dog and placed him in her lap.

"Sometimes we have to look forward," She whispered to the dog. "Sometimes there is more than just shadows to chase."

**Me: Aww! I'm a little late because I made cookies.**

**Alex: Aww!**

**Me: Who would have thought I'd make up a sweet moral out of this? I sure didn't.**

**Max: -falls asleep-**

**Me: I think that's a sign for me to post this. Thanks for reading!**

_**Me&Max&Alex**_


	26. Thanks

**Me: Hey! We gotta thank all you people!**

**Max: You do?**

**Me: Vera Amber - Thank you for giving me permission to use your idea for 24 Oneshots in 24 Hours. You're the best!**

**Poloda - Thank you for being the freaking best and most consistent reviewer ever! Epicsauce!**

**Max: Alex - Thank you for being…you and not making me stay up the whole time.**

**Me: Dad - Thanks for texting me every 30 minutes throughout the 24 hours.**

**Dreamer of Randomness - You helped by texting too. And for that, we thank you.**

**Maxine and Teddy - What kind of thank you note would it be if you didn't include your dogs?**

**Max: -facepalm- **

**Me: Fang's-Crazy-Twin-Sister - Thank you for being as crazy and slap happy as I was, and talking to me practically the entire time. **

**DarkAngelWings159 - Thank you, my concussion-induced friend.**

**Max: What do we do now?**

**Me: -thinks- We dance!**

**Max: Are you sure you don't want to go back to bed?**

**Me: -plays jamming music- -dances- Wait!**

**Max - Thank you for not murdering me! Oh, and thanks for staying up.**

**Max: Your welcome?**

**Me: Now, we dance! -dances-**

**Max: Eh, what the heck! -dances-**

**Me: Thanks to all my readers, and a special thanks to my badass reviewers!**

**Alex: -sleeps**

_**Me&Max&Alex**_


End file.
